pixelstarshipsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bio Recycling
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary The Bio Recycling or Blender is a passive / production resource room unlocked at level 9. Its passive ability is providing whenever any of your crew die in a Ship combat battle. The Blender's much more useful ability is its item production skill. This blends a max of 2-5 of your living crew into DNA, which can then be converted to powerful items. Blending Guide Picture Guides ---- ---- ---- ---- Important Notes *Even if you buy a 10 item, your maximum blend count is reset to 0. *Do note that level 1 Blenders only holds 500 DNA, and any DNA gained past 500 will not be included. Example: Blending a Special Crew gives 2.5K DNA however a level 1 Blender can only hold 500 DNA, thus if you blend the crew member, you will only get 500 DNA. *Each time you make an item, the interface will automatically go back to show the highest rarity items you can make. *It's best to use DNA Items on untrained crew, that's because all Training Debuffs like Fatigue and Training Capacity Limits affect how big of a buff you'll gain. Crew DNA Blend Value All Crew In The Same Rarity Will Blend For The Same Amount Of DNA, Their Level, Training, Equipment, and Crew Collections Do Not Affect Their DNA Value. If Your Crew Had Equipment On When He/She/It Was Blended, The Equipment Will Automatically Be Unequipped *Common Crew Blend For 5 *Elite Crew Blend For 20 *Unique Crew Blend For 60 *Epic Crew Blend For 200 *Hero Crew Blend For 800 *Special Crew Blend For 2,500 *Legendary Crew Blend For 6,000 DNA Items DNA Item Costs This Applies To All Blender DNA Items, To Check The Item's Rarity Looks At Its Color Or The Item Rarity Button In The Recycle Interface (Bottom Right) *Common Items (Gray) Cost 10 *Elite Items (White) Cost 40 *Unique Items (Blue) Cost 120 *Epic Items (Purple) Cost 400 *Hero Items (Gold) Cost 1,600 *Special Items (Yellow) Cost 5,000 *Legendary Items (Light Gold) Cost 12,000 Data Guide Click Expand To Learn How To Read The Charts And Pictures: 'Picture Example' *A Brain Enhancer Was Used, That Means The Main Buff Will Be Ability. You Also Have A Medium Chance Of Getting A Secondary Buff, Like Attack. You Also Have An Even Smaller Chance Of Getting A Tertiary Buff, Like Repair. *Along With That, The Crew Also Had A Training Capacity Of 70, So He Can’t Hold As Many Buffs Like A Crew With 100 Training Capacity Could. This Also Happens With Crew Who Are Already Trained. This Is Because Their Previous Training Decreases How Much Available Training Space They Now Have Within Their Training Capacity. *Since This Is A Clean Crew, He Doesn't Have Any Previously Trained Stats. However, Let's Say He Already Has 60 Ability Before Using This Item. Not Only Does This Give Him Less Training Capacity, He Also Gets A Penalty On His Ability Gain Due To How Much Ability Buffs He Has In Relation To His Max Training Capacity. 'Training Capacity List' 'How To Read Icons' *1 Buff = 1% Stat Bonus *For Stamina, 1 Buff = 1 *When You Have Equipment along with Buffs, the formula becomes: Base Max Stat*(100%+Training Buff%)*Equipment Buff 'How To Read Charts' *Now let's explain the chart starting with Main Buff. This is the buff your most likely to get using the item. The Max buff for Stamina in this item is 8, that means when you use the item, you can get around 0-8 Stamina. *Next up, Secondary Buffs. You have a medium chance of getting this buff alongside the other buffs. The Secondary buff for Health in this item is 3%, that means when you use the item, you can get around a 0-3% Health Buff. *Next up, Tertiary Buffs. You have a small chance of getting this buff alongside the other buffs. The Tertiary buff for Repair in this item is 1%, that means when you use the item, you can only get a 0-1% Repair Buff. *Finally, XP Buffs. You are guaranteed this unless your crew is maxed at level 40. The XP shown above is the max XP you can get from the item. However, a formula is still used, that being 50% to 100% of the Max XP or 100-200 XP. You also cannot get more XP than what your current level's XP caps at. Shakes Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Drinks Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Pills Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Food Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Maps Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Brain Juice Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Repair Guides Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Engineer Modules Click Expand To See More: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Known Bugs This contains bugs that still exist ingame. *The Blender's gif is known to glitch out ingame. *The Game's Recommended Market Value for high tier DNA Items is bugged and will usually show 2-3 when their actual worth is ALOT more. Statistics Category:Resource Rooms Category:Ingame Class:Resource Category:Rooms